


Movie Night

by Kathendale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: After a few years, Dick returns to the Cave to have a movie night with his significant other, only to be interrupted by an angry La'gaan. How will this go down?Emotions revealed, relationships exposed, what will happen in this fiery tale?





	Movie Night

It was movie night for Dick and Wally at the cave, the first time Dick had been back in a few years ever since going solo in Bludhaven after leaving Batman to become Nightwing. Dick was in his usual civvies, the only difference was he had a beanie on and green contact lenses. 

Dick had left the team after the Reach fiasco, deeming himself unworthy to be a part of the team after betraying their trust. Many of the team had sadly agreed with his assessment of the situation, Lagoon Boy being the most vocal over it.

Dick’s teammates had seen pictures of him and had compared him to Dick Grayson, but was known around the team in civvies as Jake Anders. He was always being compared because of his hair, but no one suspected it was him because of his green eyes.

Currently, Dick was snuggled into Wally’s warm side, Wolf curled up at the foot of the couch. “Hey, Jake.” A gentle nudge at his shoulder and the simple gesture of saying that name alerted Dick to the arrival of the team.

Lagoon Boy scoffed, loudly. “What are you doing here, _ chum _ ?” Dick tensed up under the cover, and he could hear Wolf growl softly. “Down, Wolf.” He said softly, and slowly stepped up from under the covers, getting off the couch.

“Wally invited me over for movie night. I accepted.” Dick said simply. Lagoon Boy scoffed again, sweeping his arm out over the area. “What gives you the right to simply come in here and act like you own the place?”

Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You wanna know why I’m really here?” Lagoon Boy nodded furiously. “I’m here because my significant other decided we should spend some time together after a particularly hard mission in Gotham for me.”

Lagoon Boy was busy gaping, pointing at Dick, then Wally, then Dick again. “He- he, they, what?” He sputtered in confusion. “Is it that hard, fish for brains? We’re dating!” Wally hollered from the couch, snickering at the younger man’s expression.

After the confrontation Dick and Wally retired to their room where the resumed their snuggling. 


End file.
